This invention relates to a means for covering wooden pews or the like and more particularly to a means which permits the pews to be quickly and easily covered with cushioned back and seat members.
Frequently, it is desirable to cushion or upholster wooden pews or the like to provide more comfort. The normal method of cushioning the pews is to secure a foam material or the like to the seat and back portions of the pew and then cover the same with a fabric material which is tacked or otherwise secured to the pew itself. This method is time consuming and requires that an experienced upholsterer to accomplish the same.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved method and means for cushioning wooden pews or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for cushioning wooden pews comprising back and seat members which are quickly and easily secured to the back and seat portions of the pew respectively.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for cushioning wooden pews or the like which provides maximum comfort and durability.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for cushioning wooden pews or the like which is attractive in appearance.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for cushioning wooden pews or the like which is durable in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of cushioning wooden pews or the like which is economical, practical, etc.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.